


in it for the long haul

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Malia thinks Ally A is worth waiting for.





	in it for the long haul

 

xxx

 

“My parents are really strict about me dating,” Allison adds to the current conversation. Scott and Kira just started going out with each other, and his mom’s being pretty chill about it. Except that he missed his curfew last night and she grounded him for the weekend without Stiles. Allison picks up another fry.

Malia’s eyes zip to hers. “Really?”

“Yeah. They said I can’t date anyone until I’m eighteen,” Allison says, shrugging. She takes a bite of her fry. Really, it’d never bothered her much. She hadn’t found anyone she was truly interested in. Her parents were extremely protective, watching over her like hawks, and ensuring that she was prepared for the “real world.” They did push her to be a little independent, but for the most part, they didn’t know how to let go. She’s their only child. She kind of gets it.

“Dude, that blows. Eighteen?” Stiles says, shoving his curly fries into his mouth.

Erica frowns at this news. “Honey, you experience _so_  much from this age until eighteen. I experienced _so_  much last night alone.”

Vernon coughs and elbows her. She gives him a bright smile and a dramatic wink. Allison doesn’t say anything, but her eyes meet with Malia’s again. God, there’s something about that girl. She makes her skin crawl…but in the good way. In the way that Allison is itching to touch Malia, to explore her, to be touched by her. She keeps those thoughts to herself, because as much as she’d want to _experience_  that, she knows her parents would never forgive her.

“Erica, you’re being gross,” Stiles says, eyes bright.

“What if someone asks you out now?” Kira asks, looking a little sympathetic.

Allison looks down at her fries for a moment before she lifts a shoulder and drops it. “I guess I’d have to tell them that they’ll have to wait until I’m eighteen. But no one’s going to do that…”

“You don’t know that,” Malia immediately protests. Allison looks at her. “Maybe I’m in it for the long haul.”

She doesn’t know what to say to that, but the words, “I hope so” come out of her mouth. Malia blows her a teasing kiss and Allison pushes some hair out of her face.

The conversation drifts back to Scott promising to sneak out to see Kira tomorrow night.

 

xxx

 

“Malia likes you,” Erica informs Allison one afternoon. She’s laying down her beach towel beside her, and Allison has to lower her sunglasses to look at Erica carefully. She’s busy smoothing out her towel, bending over in a way to allow the boys behind her to appreciate her ass.

“Whatever,” Allison mumbles. She pushes her sunglasses back on the bridge of her nose and lays back down. “How’s your relationship with Vernon?”

“Okay, literally _everyone_  else calls him Boyd except me. Why don’t you call him that?” Erica asks, settling down on the towel now.

“I don’t know really. I think I just like the sound of Vernon more,” Allison replies.

“Hey darlings,” Lydia greets walking up to them. Both Erica and Allison greet her in return. She starts to lay her beach towel out beside Malia. “So Ally, Malia was talking about your hot bod to me just now–”

“Told you she likes you,” Erica says.

“–and I think she’s seriously into you,” Lydia finishes.

Allison snorts. “No way. Besides, she found out like a month ago about my parents, y’know? It’s not happening. Let it go. I’m only sixteen.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Lydia says.

“Yeah, well.”

 

xxx

 

Allison is sitting at the local cafe by herself. She’s been trying to finish this essay for three hours now, but honestly, the words start to blur together and she can’t focus enough to reread what she’s already typed. She’s so exhausted that every time she yawns, she’s pretty sure she falls asleep for a few seconds.

Her eyes feel so heavy.

She yawns once more.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Malia’s familiar voice comes. Allison looks up and gives her a sleepy smile.

“Hey, Malia. How are you?” Allison asks.

“Better than you, apparently.” Malia joins her at the table and takes a sip of her vanilla bean frappe. Allison kind of hates herself for knowing that’s Malia’s favourite drink. “How much sleep are you running on?”

“Like an hour and a half.”

“Of course.”

“Kira talks a lot,” Allison says, smiling fondly. “And her and Lydia get into these intense conversations. Then you toss in Erica’s opinions and drunken misunderstandings happen. It was a lot. Where were you?”

“Oh, I had plans with Derek and Cora. Sounds like a good girls’ night though. Did Tracy end up coming over?” Malia asks. Her eyes are so intense on Allison that it kind of wakes her up a little.

“No, she stayed with Alicia. But Braeden stopped by for a bit with Laura,” Allison says, smiling. “They’re a cute couple.”

“They are. Did you know that Braeden made Laura wait six months before she finally agreed to go out with her?” Malia asks, studying Allison closely.

“No, I didn’t. I just assumed…”

“Yeah. Braeden didn’t think Laura was serious about her. Y’know, because she used to be a self-proclaimed slut. But now, she’s a one-woman girl.”

“That’s nice,” Allison says. She yawns again, covering her mouth with her hand. “God, I should go home. I’m not going to finish this essay today.”

Malia laughs. “Definitely not. C’mon, I’ll drive you home.”

“Thank you.”

When they are in her car a few blocks away, Allison comments, “These college applications are killing me. I’m so stressed out. What if I don’t get into any of them?”

“Then you’ll do something else,” Malia answers, as if that’s so simple. Allison rubs her eyes and leans her head on Malia’s window. “Whatever you do, Ally, you’ll be great at it.”

“Thanks. I…I really appreciate that. And our friendship. It means a lot to me,” Allison tells her. “You’re surprisingly easy to talk to, even though you give off this hard-shell vibe.”

Malia snorts. “That’s ridiculous. I’m very down to earth until you fuck me over. _Then_ it’s watch-out.”

Allison stretches her legs out and rolls the back of her head against the headrest to look at Malia. “You’re not easy to read. With me…I don’t know. It’s different. You’re more open, relaxed. But with others…”

“Yeah, well, that’s ‘cause I like you best,” Malia tells her with a bright smile. “We’re here.”

Allison glances out to see that yes, they are in fact in front of her house. She pauses, wishing she knew what to say to that. Instead, she gives Malia a half-heartfelt smile and pushes the door open.

“Thanks for the ride home, Malia.”

“Of course. Don’t mention it or my long game plan to win your heart,” Malia says, winking at her.

Allison’s not sure how to take that, so she waves and shuts the door. She manages not to look back at the car until she gets on the porch. Malia’s sitting there, waiting until she gets in safely. It’s funny that she does things like that because Lydia was complaining the other day about how thoughtless Malia could be. But she’s not that thoughtless. In fact, Allison thinks she’s kind of protective in an endearing manner.

She smiles and lifts her hand to say one last goodbye to Malia.

Malia honks before zipping away.

 

xxx

 

Allison turns eighteen in six months. In this time, Scott and Kira have broken up. He’s now dating Lydia. Jackson and Stiles have ended their friends with benefit situation, and Stiles is now in a committed relationship with Derek. Kira and Jackson have developed some sort of _thing_  in the last few weeks. Tracy and Alicia have celebrated their two year anniversary. Erica and Boyd celebrated their first. And Allison? Allison is still single. As she always will be.

Except…well, so has Malia. In all the high school drama, it hasn’t escaped Allison’s notice that Malia has shown no interest in anyone…else. Anyone else. Because Malia flirts with Allison. Malia teases her. Runs her fingertips up and down Allison’s arms. Hugs her more. Smiles at her more. Shares more with her. Malia’s always _there_  and Allison doesn’t really mind.

Allison feels knots in her chest and her stomach flip-flops every time that Malia calls her or says her name.

“Ally A,” Malia greets one afternoon. She leans down and presses her lips to Allison’s cheek. Surely, she wouldn’t have shown that affection to _anyone_  else in their friend group. It sparks hope that just _maybe_  Malia is interested in her too. “How are you today?”

“I’m better now,” Allison responds before she can filter herself. Malia raises her eyebrows. “I’m always better when you’re around.”

“Oh be still, my heart,” Malia whispers, putting her hand on her chest dramatically. She pretends to fall into the seat across from Allison. And when she snaps out of her dramatics, she smiles brightly and says, “You should say things like that to me more often when you’re free to date.”

Allison freezes. She’s not sure how to respond to that. She wants to tell Malia that it’s all she wants, but instead, Erica joins them at the table.

“Seriously, guys, so Vernon and I are about to have sex last night and do you want to know what that dork said to me right before?” Erica asks.

Allison doesn’t move her eyes from Malia’s. Malia murmurs something in acknowledgment to Erica. Allison has no idea what Vernon the dork said to Erica right before they had sex. Instead, she’s wondering what it means that Malia’s foot is running up and down her leg under the table.

 

xxx

 

“Happy birthday!” a room of people shout.

Allison’s overwhelmed. She takes it all in and someone shouts, “PRESENTS!” from the back of the room. She sets out to open everyone’s gives and notices that when she’s done, she’s received nothing from Malia. She tries to hide her disappointment, but hope is renewed when Malia pulls her aside a few hours later.

“Here.”

Allison tentatively takes the small bag. She pulls out the tissue paper and finds a card first. Opening it, her lips part.

“Malia–”

“I told you. I’m in this for the long haul, Ally A. No one makes me feel like you do. You don’t make me feel stupid, you don’t make me feel like a ditz, and you take me seriously. You listen to me, especially when no one else does, and you have the best smile. Those aren’t really related, but I’m crazy about you. You make me laugh. You break my heart. You bring me up. You make me crazy and I want to touch you. Hell, you make me want to be domestic and curl up on a couch and just hold hands and talk for hours. Watch some Netflix. Whatever. I want to do it all with you,” Malia says, taking a deep breath. “Fuck. Do you know how many other people I’d prepare a speech for? _No one, Ally. Not a soul.”_

Allison just drops the card and closes the space between them. Her lips find Malia’s and she discovers that first kisses aren’t as romantic as they seem in the movies. Their teeth clash and she almost bites Malia’s lip, but  when she pulls away, Malia’s laughing with joy.

“Hmm, let’s try that again, shall we? Maybe a bit slower this time,” Malia murmurs. “I have all the time in the world for you.”

Allison closes her eyes and decides her second and third kisses are better than her first. Soon enough, she loses count. It’s the best birthday she’s had yet.


End file.
